


The Anniversary

by zebraljb



Series: Zebraljb's Sebwin Stories [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Love Letters, M/M, Sebwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Sebastian and Eggsy's letters to one another on their anniversary.Sebastian is, of course, fancast as Richard Madden.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Zebraljb's Sebwin Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656526
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> Life has been tumultuous lately to say the least, and sweet eggsyobsessed was not able to celebrate this special anniversary the way she hoped. Over a year since she first posted a Sebwin story! Thank you so much for this wonderful universe, darling, and thank you for letting me play in it a bit.

A letter, written in a careful and beautifully flowing cursive script. Dark blue ink on cream-colored paper. Paper rolled into a scroll bound with a midnight blue ribbon and one perfect white rose tucked into the knot.

_Eggsy – I always loved having a drink with my coworker Jack and was horribly disappointed that he couldn’t join me in a well-deserved pint…thank GOD he couldn’t join me in a well-deserved pint, because the night I wanted that pint was the night we met. There you were, seated at the bar…the shit lighting hitting the silver in your hair just right. You were so beautiful, so handsome and strong. Your thighs were tight as you sat on the barstool, your fingers grasping your glass as if you were about to break from the inside out. There was such a hardness about you, but a softness as well. When you admitted you weren’t ‘all that into birds’ my insides started to tumble, and when you asked me back to your hotel room the butterflies went into a frenzy. You were gorgeous and sexy and everything I ever dreamed of. I fell so hard and fast which is no surprise…you made it quite easy to become instantly enamored of everything you said and did._

_You tried to say no to us, to me, and I understand why. But thank God you wised up and listened to me, because I knew from that first night that we were meant to be together. That you would be everything I’d ever dreamt of in a life partner, that you’d fill all the spaces in my heart that were empty for far too long. I knew you would help me weave a wonderful future, no matter what obstacles stood in our way. And we’ve had our share of obstacles. Your job. My job. Your health. The accident that almost took you from me. The concern for the wonderful men you call your fathers. But we clasped hands and took on every obstacle one by one._

_Now here we are, celebrating our fifteenth anniversary. I don’t know what I did to please God so much that he blessed me with you, but I know I’m going to keep doing it until I take my last breath._

_I love you, Gary Unwin. Thank you for agreeing to be mine all those years ago._

_Yours always, Sebastian._

A letter, written in a childish scrawl with many crossed out words and misspellings. Blotted black ink on white printer paper. Paper folded and unfolded so many times it no longer stays flat, held down on a table by a bottle of wine and a tiny jeweler’s box.

_Seb – I’ve tried writing this about twenty times and the words just won’t come. It’s not because I don’t know what I feel for you… I know it. I’ve known it for over a decade, and each day those feelings become more and more intense. I’m just trying to find the right words to make you see what you mean to me. We met in a bar. How cliché. Two handsome blokes with their jobs on their shoulders wanting nothing more than to take a load off for a few hours. Instead we had too many drinks, fell into bed, and fell in love. How in the world you looked at me and thought I was worth your time I will never know. I felt old, used, tired, worn down by life. You were energetic, runway model handsome, with a sparkle in those beautiful eyes and Christ, that voice of yours. I thought we would make good use of each other’s bodies and go our separate ways. I thought you would simply be a distraction, a way for me to forget my problems just for a night._

_You were a distraction, and I forgot my problems…but I never forgot you. You were so persistent…thank CHRIST you were persistent. I was stubborn and stupid…and I am both of those things on a regular basis, as you know. But you fought me tooth and nail for what was right. You and I were RIGHT. I’m so glad I finally got my head out of my arse and figured it out._

_Finding you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and losing you is my biggest fear. I know we cannot see what’s coming for us, and we cannot stop the march of time, or the possibility of things like accidents or disease. I only know that I plan on spending the rest of my life by your side. With you I feel like I can do anything…you are my heart, my soul, my courage, my passion, and, more often, my memory. How in the world did I ever think I could live without you, my sweet Sebastian? You make me the best man I can be, and the world is a better place because you continue to exist in it._

_Happy anniversary, my darling husband._

_Love always, Eggsy._


End file.
